This invention relates to a process for preparing polymethylbenzenes, particularly pentamethylbenzene and hexamethylbenzene. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing polymethylbenzenes by reaction of a phenolic compound and a methyl compound. ln a still further aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing polymethylbenzenes. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a process for making hexamethylbenzene, which is useful as an intermediate in the fragrance industry.
Processes for preparing polymethylbenzenes are known, such as the processes for preparing hexamethylbenzene in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalysts, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,524. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes for preparing polymethylbenzenes, especially processes employing simpler, less sensitive catalyst systems than those previously known and different reactants.